nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ringling Bros. and Barnum
Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus (or It's My Circus in Europe) is a video game exclusively for Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS and is based off the American circus company with the same name. It was released in November 10, 2009, prior to the red tour show release, ZING ZANG ZOOM and was released before the 2010 show, Barnums FUNundrum was released. Plot A circus train arrives in a location where it's by the location with a fair. Clowns, animals and performers arrive in the circus to start the show. GameStop Description Wii Welcome to The Greatest Show On Earth! If you're ready to soar through the air as a human cannonball, perform with magnificent Bengal tigers, defy gravity on a motorcycle in the Spherical Miracle, dazzle the crowd with aerial acrobatics, clown around in a juggling jamboree and dance with an exotic Asian elephant ... then you're ready for the fun and thrill that can only be experienced at Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey. *Enjoy over 40 action-packed games spanning from the back stage to the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Big Top, including 8 multiplayer games *Hone your circus skills to become certified to perform in the exciting ZING ZANG ZOOM and Barnum's FUNundrum show tents! *Earn over 100 wacky prizes and wearables including dancing popcorn, elephant painting, show costumes, corn dog trio, Ringling Bros. show posters, squirt flowers, your own personal spotlight, balloon animals and more! *Test your agility using the Wii balance board in Ringling Bros. Romp, Aerial Artistry and more! *For the first time in the over 139-year history of Ringling Bros.®, the breathtaking thrills and timeless magic of this storied brand will be coming to Wii. Nintendo DS Circus Friends Forever! Not everyone can say they are Circus Friends with an Asian Elephant. But you can! Care for your playful pachyderm by making sure it eats well, stays clean and healthy, and gets daily exercise. Hone your training skills to help your friend star in The Greatest Show On Earth! *Play, practice, and show off your elephant's behaviors before an audience working your way up to the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Big Top *Dress up your pachyderm pal with lots of fun outfits including hats, elephant blankets, and new colors. *Soap up, scrub down, and hose off your pal in a cascade of cleanliness - Help keep those pearly whites clean, smooth and straighten those eyelashes using the Stylus, pick the rocks off of the soles of your elephant's feet and file those toenails. *It's Playtime! Over 15 fun activities to play with your elephant from painting to plate spinning *For the first time in the over 139-year history of Ringling Bros.®, the breathtaking thrills and timeless magic of this storied brand will be coming to the Nintendo DS. Gameplay Wii Unlike Carnival Games, Players take place in a carnival that has a circus tent. First, they must design their avatar to be a ringmaster of the show. Later, they can play the mini-games in the show to earn Barnum Bucks and unlock the two new tours, such as Barnums FUNundrum or ZING! ZANG ZOOM!. They can use Barnum Bucks to spend on prizes. However, you can't spend Barnum Bucks all the time, so you must spend them carefully. Nintendo DS Similar to the Wii version, players select and design an elephant for the show. There is no show elephant, like Baby Barrack or any other elephant. The elephant must eat well, stay clean and healthy and get daily exercise. Before the elephant is about to go to the show, it must practice, play and show off its behavior. You can dress up your elephant to let it feel beautiful, for example, you can let it wear any costume. The elephant must be clean by soaping and scrubbing, also hosing. You must keep his or her pearly whites clean, smooth and its eyelashes straightened. Players must also use their stylus to remove the rocks and file its toenails. Mini-games Human Cannonball - You must use your Wii Remote to crank the cannon and position that you'll land on. See-Saw Stacker - You'll be the one with the hammer and you must wield it wisely to send your acrobats stacking. Acrobat Splat - You must shake the Wii Remote sideways and slowly shake it downward to bounce the diving board. You'll jump and leap off the platform. If you fal, tilt the Wiimote to adjust the angle of the trampoline onto the bull's-eye. Hound Harmony - You must use any button to let the dogs sing. If there is a bone on by the poodle, press 1 on the Wiimote. Ringling Bros. Romp! - You can play the game with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk or the Wii Balance Board. You must follow and match the steps on the screen to keep the beat with the clowns, the tiger, the elephants and the chihuahuas. Canine Catch - You must get the disc and use the Nunchuk to select where you're delivering it. Then use the Throwing Disc motion to send it to the dog. In ZING ZANG ZOOM, there will be clown dogs, so watch out for them! Fiesty Felines - You must pick a Bengal tiger with the Wiimote to work with and use the Nunchuk to direct it up on the platform until you held it back. Some tigers hold poses than the others, so you must go back to the tiger you're facing again and again. You must watch for some tigers who will swipe or growl at you as they'll be straying you! In Barnum's FUNundrum, you must put the white tiger in place on the main platform, which is the first higher level. Frantic Free-Wheeling - You must use the Pedaling motion to race until you reach the finish line to beat the clowns. In the red tour, you must try to land in a giant pie! Juggling Jamboree - You must flip both, the Wiimote and Nunchuk to juggle and you must be careful. You shouldn't flip the ball too early or too late, because you'll drop the ball. The game giv es you a certain amount of time to throw it back, so you must make sure to throw it back fast! Classic Clowning - You must throw pies at the clown and bring them to the car. You can only carry them after you threw a pie at them. Clown Bowling - You must charge the tactics to get a strike or you'll get a spare. There will be obstacle to avoid, so be careful! In the red tour, there's more to knock down. Tin Clown Alley - You must throw pies at the clowns before the scene changes by using both, Wiimote and Nunchuk. If you miss a target, you can't go back. Pie in the Sky - You must throw the pies at the clowns that are through the windows. If you don't they'll throw a pie at you and you lose health. High-Wire Hijinks - You can play the game with the Wii Balance Board or Wiimote and Nunchuk. You must lean left and right to stay on the rope before you fall. Aerial Artistry - You must perform many jump-ropes before making to the other sides, or you'll fall! Using the Wiimote and Nunchuk must be timed to be careful with the blue indicator in the green zone. You must perform the act to get to the green areas. You shouldn't forget to regain your balance after each jump and you must make it to the other side to win. You must jump each time the glowing spark comes toward you on the wire in the blue tour. Wire-Walking Wheel-Power - You must tilt the Wiimote up like a joystick to tilt it back and forward along the rope. If you fall, you'll lose and must try again. You must watch out for the clowns while trying to make it to the other side in the blue tour. Spherical Miracle - You must collect many stars as you can before time runs out in the Motorcycle Ball of Death. Magical Melody - You must trace each rim of the glass in tune with the circle. You must point with the Wii Remote to trace around the rim and you must stay in the circle. You must move the circle as it changes speed and jumps to the other rims. Brilliant Balancing - You must hold A to grab a plate and bring it to a rod and release A to place it. You must return to the plates when they slow down and move the Wiimote in the direction indicated by the arrows to keep them spinning. Losing the momentum will make them fall off the rod and break. In the red tour, you must watch out for the pies. Escape Artist - You must use both controllers to follow the movements indicated on the screen and keep repeating them until they're on both sides and full to the top. You must keep your cool and remember that big, confident motions are better than frantic ones. Thr tricks is to accompish both moves at the same time. It's kind of like trying to rub the belly and pat the head. You must get out of a trunk and a straight jacket in the red tour. Flight FUNomena - You must swing and shake the Wiimote from left to right to build momentum with the trapeze swing. Press B to release the aerialist; you must move the Wiimote in counter-clockwise circles to flip. You must catch the aerialist by pressing A and try to get as many spins as you can before the catch. You must time the swings to match the aerialist on the trapeze and time the release to concide with the forward swing of the catcher. Trapeze Triumph - You must push the Wiimore forward to push the aerialist higher and press A to release. Price Costing North America Nintendo Wii - $14.98 ($6.99 when pre-ordering it) Nintendo DS - $19.99 ($9.99 when pre-ordering it) Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2009 video games